Danganronpa: Komaru's Despair
by Lord-Saxon13
Summary: Komaru has been invited to an high school named Hope's Peak Academy, a school for the best of the best. Unfortunately she gets dragged into a murder game organised secretly by the sadistic Junko, a girl she grows attached too. Will Despair win or Will Komaru turn Despair into Hope? is Junko X Komaru X Ryōko with minor Toko X Komaru, Hina X Junko, Junko X Monace & Komaru X Celeste.
1. Prologue

**Do Not Own Danganronpa**

**Danganronpa: Komaru's Despair**

**Prologue**

Komaru Naegi was standing outside of Hope's Peak. A massive building that towered all over the other buildings in the area. It was like the school was centre of the entire world. Komaru was surprised to be invited there since the school was for top students from every field imaginable and Komaru was as average as they come. There was nothing special about her in the slightest. So she was standing outside of the school not willing to come as she did not know if it had been a hoax. She did not believe that she should be at the school that people say that if you come to then once you managed to graduate then you'll be set for life. There were two things needed to enrol at this school. One was you had to be already attending high school which Komaru was. The second was you must be the best at what you do. Komaru wasn't the best at anything. Her brother Makoto on the other hand while also average seemed to have good luck on his side so she could see him being Ultimate Lucky Student. It wasn't like the school enrolled students related to The Ultimates. No ordinary person like Komaru could enrol here, the school had to scout you. So Komaru had no idea why, if it was true, the school scouted her of all people. The letter she was holding only had said that she was invited to come to the school as The Ultimate Average Girl. Which said it all really. She was the most unremarkable person ever. She certainly did not fit in with The Utimates. Even the school itself has an overwhelming presence that made Komaru feel she did not belong. She read up on the school and with people like Ultimate Pop Sensation (a pretty high school girl who's also the lead singer for a pop group famous all over the country) and Ultimate Fashionista (a beautiful girl on the cover of tons of fashion magazines that Komaru collected just to stare at longingly.) which made Ultimate Average Girl title feel rather pathetic but somewhat believable. The school was a popular topic with dozens of threads online dedicated to talking about the school's attendees. There were a lot of other Utimates includingBaseball, Swimming and even Biker Gang Leader so having someone who was the most average was not out of the question. With this possibility, Komaru travelled to the school on the date told and for the time. Once she was standing there in front of the school, she lost her nerves. Which was why she was just standing there. She then thought that since there were a lot of students at the school surely not all were Utimates. She drew in a deep breath and entered the school. And into the main hall where the letter said she was supposed to wait for her mentor at 8am. However, Komaru had managed to arrive an hour early so no one was there. She did not want to wait there for an hour but did not dare enter any further. After a few minutes, Komaru started to feel off. She made a move to exit the school to get some fresh air when she collapsed onto the ground and everything went black. The last thing she saw was a figure emerge from the main part of the school and head towards her.


	2. Junko Enoshima

**Do Not Own Danganronpa**

**30/11/2019: Minor fixes to chapter**

**Danganronpa: Komaru's Despair**

**Chapter 1: Junko Enoshima**

Komaru came around to find herself laying on two chairs pushed together. Her body felt heavy. She felt someone place their hand on her forehead. She opened her eyes to see a pair of beautiful blue eyes staring at her. Those eyes were attached to a beautiful girl with an attractive body that Komaru couldn't help but ogle. Her eyes kept staring at her chest. The girl smirked noticing her stare and asked, "You alright now?"

Komaru said trailing off, "I am fine thanks for asking…."

"Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate Fashionista." Junko said introducing herself with a warm smile that made Komaru melt inside. Komaru then recognized her as she finally noticed the resemblance to the girl on all the magazines she had collected. She was slightly different but Komaru could recognize her to be the same person.

"Komaru, new student and …" She then mumbled. "...the Ultimate Average Girl." Junko looked at her with disbelief.

"Ah then I must be your mentor." Junko said eyes lighting up with recognition. "And I thought you would have been Ultimate Cutie as there isn't anything average about you." Kormaru face went red at this.

She managed to stammer out, "Thanks I guess." Before blurting out, "Honestly I don't know why I am here."

"Well sometimes someone just gets chosen and they become one of the lucky few that benefit from the tutelage of a master I suppose." Junko said rather thoughtful. "Well maybe it has to do with the strange things happening here as there are now metal sheets on the windows, TVs everywhere and parts of the school are currently locked." Komaru glanced around the classroom at this and noticed that the windows were indeed covered in metal sheets. They were bolted on. Komaru grew nervous as she felt something bad was happening. "Even the orientation guild I was told to give you has changed." She pulled out a leaflet. Komaru read it and the thing that stood out was it saying the next semester is about to start. Starting today, this school will be your entire world. That sounded ominous. An alarm went off startling Komaru.

"Sorry." Junko said pulling out a mobile phone. "I set this so I wouldn't be late…." She then realized something as she turned the alarm off. "Oh, crap we going to be late for the meeting. I hope it is for why the school is like this." She helped Komaru to her feet and offered her arm like a gentleman. Komaru still feeling rather off held onto the taller girl. They made their way out slowly since Komaru couldn't take the fast speed. As they exited the classroom, Komaru noticed that the corridor was strange. They had exited Classroom 1-B which had 1-A nearby. Down the end of the corrider was somewhere listed as Despair Hotel.

"Despair Hotel?" Komaru asked Junko.

"That is where the dorms are. Must be someone idea of a joke I suppose to list it as a place of despair." Junko stated. Komaru missed that Junko's started smiling obsessively at the mention of despair. "Last year I think it was called Lovers Peak and the year before that Tragedy Heights or so I here. Personally, I don't mind this title as despair is nothing to be scared off and very fascinating to study the effects." Junko led Komaru down towards the main hall where a bunch of people were standing around. Junko intermediately grimaced at seeing them before hiding it under a fake smile.

Komaru noticed this but before she could ask what that was about, one of them who Komaru couldn't tell which said, "Whoa, hey! More new kids?"

"Huh? All you guys new?" Komaru said surprised at all the new kids.

Junko asked counting everyone, "There should be fifteen of you. Where is the last one?"

"Sorry everyone." A voice Komaru recognized said. It was her brother Makoto. He then looked shocked to see his sister. "Komaru what you are doing here?"

"I could say the same thing." Komaru said. "I was invited here."

"Me too." Makoto said happy to see her.

"What are the chances of both siblings being invited." Junko stated. "Extremely low I wager. You must be very lucky to come here alongside your much better sister, The Ultimate Cutie." Before Komaru could correct her Junko said the crowd, "Since all fifteen of you here now…." She trailed off and Komaru could see her frowning at something. She followed her glaze to see a massive vault looking door covering the entrance. "Does anyone know anything about the door. It wasn't here earlier before I fell unconscious after carrying The Ultimate Cutie here to a classroom?"

"Whoa, you too?" A very laid-back guy with very sticking up hair and wearing a jacket without putting his arms through it so it was just on his shoulders.

"Things just keep getting curiouser and curiouser…" A girl looking slightly gothic with two massive twin braids of hair.

A fat guy with small glasses said, "So strange... I declare beyond a shadow of a doubt that this is a strange situation indeed."

Everything is interrupted by a stern looking boy wearing a white outfit said to the three of them, "Just a moment! There is something we must address now. You three are all late. I am sure you all are aware that the meeting was to take place at 8am sharp. Being late on your first day is unspeakable. I will report the three of you and you will accept your punishments." Kormaru shank back at his tone. Tears picked at the corner of her eyes. Suddenly Junko looked dangerously angry.

"Excuse me. I had to make sure Komaru was feeling alright after her fall. Plus, I am sure you are aware that we did not have any control over this." She glared at him and he was intimidated enough to back down.

A beautiful girl with brown hair in track suit sort of outfit of and a rather large chest area said, "Hey everyone calm…." Junko glared at her. She shut up. Something seemed to come over Junko and she looked much calmer and apologetic.

"Sorry about that. You were saying." Junko said with a charming smile making the other girl look flustered and Komaru jealous.

"Well why don't we all introduce ourselves?" The girl said.

Some tough looking guy with a weird triangle shaped hairstyle said not thinking it was a good idea, "The hell. This is no time for introductions. That is the stupidest idea ever."

"I think it's a good idea." Komaru stated timidly. The brown-haired girl looked grateful at Komaru.

"Then I also agree that we should at least say our names." Makoto said backing up his sister.

"I agree as how we suppose to talk to each over knowing each other's names at least." The gothic girl said agreeing as well.

"That is a good point." A short girl mused.

A girl Kormau recognized as The Ultimate Pop Sensation which Komaru could tell her bother was gawking at chipped in with, "Okay let's get the introductions out of the way then we can move on. Sound good." Everyone seemed to agree. It was agreed that everyone would introduce themselves one at a time to each other.


	3. Let The Introductions Commence

**Do Not Own Danganronpa**

**Danganronpa: Komaru's Despair**

**Chapter 2: Let the Introductions Commence**

Kormau ended up with the stern looking boy wearing a white outfit as the first person to introduce herself too. Kormau was intimidated by this boy. They stood in silence for a couple of minutes. Eventually he said, "I am Kiyotaka Ishimaru, but you can me Taka. The Ultimate Moral Compass." Oh, so that was why he very strict about rules. Kormau still did not like him that much. Despite reading that he was a flawless honour student and all the work he done with his community's Public Moral Committee. He was too uptight for Kormau.

"Yeah, I am Komaru Naegi, Ultimate Average Girl. Nothing remarkable about me." Komaru stated.

"Well you have a great name" Taka said, "You should thank your parents for giving you such an excellent name." He then said suddenly more intense. "You must devote yourself everyday to keep it from losing its value." Freaking Komaru out in the process as the tone of his voice freaked her out. This in turn made her more nervous of him.

"H-hey you s-scaring her." A girl stuttered inturpting the conversation. "A-anyway its m-my turn. Go b-bother someone e-else." Taka was about to say something else but just moved on. Komaru definitaly did not like him. She turned to see a pretty anxious girl with two large pigtails and glasses. "I'm T-Toko…. Toko Fukawa. Not t-that you'll r-remember my n-name anyway." Komaru did recognize the name but couldn't place it. She thought about it but couldn't for the life of her place the name. "Umm…. W-what a-are you d-doing." Toko said suddenly looking uncomfortable. Toko suddenly grew angry, "Stop staring at me." Toko lost the stutter while angry. Komaru's face reddened as she didn't realise that she had been staring blankly at Toko.

"Sorry." Komaru muttered. She introduced herself, "Well I am Komaru Naegi, Ultimate Average Girl."

"Well stop looking at me like I am filthy animal." Toko said hung up about her staring and an unrelated personnel issue.

"Sorry but I don't…." Komaru started.

"And stop saying sorry." Toko snapped.

"Sorr…. I mean I was only thinking…." Komaru said.

"I know what you just thought. You thought that you never seen such an ugly woman." She ranted.

"No that is not what I was thinking at all. I think you look rather pretty actually." Komaru blurted out making Toko shut up.

"W-what d-did you s-stay?" Toko said starting stuttering again. She looked confused.

"I said…" Komaru said nervous to repeat herself. She said quietly "…That you were pretty." Toko's eyes widened and a blush lit her cheeks. She opened her mouth to say something but just bolted instead. Komaru went to go after her but The Ultimate Pop Sensation appeared in her face. She looked overly friendly so Komaru did not trust her at all. Her brother however had held a crush for her ever since middle school. Before she became the lead singer of some pop group Komaru forgot the name off, she had been in the same class as Makoto. While he found her beautiful, Komaru found Toko and Junko more beautiful than her.

"Hiya. I am Sayaka Maizono. I look forward to getting to know you!" She said smiling and a very friendly tone, she then asked, "What did you say to Toko to make her run off?" 

"You know Toko?" Komaru stated. Sayaka gave a knowing smile.

"I know a few things."

"Tell me." Komaru demanded wanting to know where she knew the name from.

"Toko is the Ultimate Writing Prodigy." Sayaka explained, "She wrote a lot of novels and has won many awards for it. Anyway, it's my turn to talk with your brother." She started to leave, "Anyway I am sure you will have to choose between Toko or Junko sometime"

"What?" Komaru said trying to stop her from leaving and explain herself.

"We talk later Komaru." Sayaka promised knowing more then she had said. Komaru watched her go wondering what she meant. And how she knew her name. A guy with messy hair and a general messy look was the next person to introduce.

"Yo! The name is Leon Kuwata. What's yours?" Leon said. This was the king of baseball, The Ultimate Baseball Star and he really let himself go.

"I am Komaru."

"I bet you wondering what happened to me." Leon said, "I bet you expected me to have a shaved head."

"Well Yes." Komaru replied.

"I didn't like that style nor the sport itself so now I not doing it anymore I did whatever I wanted to do with my appearance. Well I be seeing you." He left Komaru as quickly as he came over. She couldn't believe he did not like baseball but overall have no opinion of him since he didn't really do anything. The fat guy with small glasses came over to her. She felt some creepy vibes form him.

"Hello I am Hifumi Yamada. But if you want then you can call me by my nickname, the alpha and the omega."

"I think I pass." Komaru stated inching away from him.

"I am the Ultimate Fanfic Creator, I once sold over 10,000 of my fan comics." He boosted not that Komaru cared. She tried to leave but he grabbed her. "We are not finished here." He said annoyed that she was leaving.

"Let me go." Komaru said. She yelped in pain and before she knew it Hifumi had let go. He had been grabbed by a fluming Junko. Toko was staring daggers at the man but looked away when Komaru noticed her. Junko had twisted his arm behind his back. A dark look had appeared on her face.

"Leave her alone." Junko exclaimed, "My sister has taught me many moves to deal with people like you and I assure you that if you try it again then you will feel total despair as I personally end you."

"Don't worry I deal with him." The tough looking guy with a weird triangle shaped hairstyle looking unhappy at Hifumi. "Mondo Owada. Ultimate Biker Gang Leader." He introduced himself as he took Hifumi from Junko. He said to Hifumi as he was dragged away, "Didn't anyone tell you not to harm a lady."

"It's nice to meet you." Komaru called over him, "I am Komaru." As Mondo dragged a struggling Hifumi away.

"Are you alright?" Junko asked raging. "He didn't hurt you right."

"I'm fine." Komaru assured her. Junko then beamed.

"I am glad as I don't want to get my hands dirty so soon." Junko said slightly ominous. "So soon after meeting them. I think I stay with you just in case anything else happens. Don't worry my sister was known as the Ultimate Soldier so I can handle myself."


	4. Junko's Scheme

**Do Not Own Danganronpa**

**Danganronpa: Komaru's Despair**

**Chapter 3: Junko's Scheme**

Junko was pleased that she had managed to execute her plans flawlessly despite the last-minute additions like bringing in the pretty little Komaru and personally being with her pathetic class mates during the game instead of her sister. The only people she tolerated (not care for) were her now decreased sister Mukuro Ikusaba and sort of little sister Monaca Towa. Her plans were to bring despair to Komaru and her annoying brother. He was very annoying with his good luck, so Junko thought the best thing to do was to bring in his sister and corrupt her. This would destroy him and bring him to despair as quickly and riskless as possible. It was a bonus to her that she ended up being such a cutie. Junko was sure that it would be extremely delightful to see despair on her face compared her rejects that were her class mates. A feeling comparable to her sister when she was betrayed. With the help of Monaca and her warriors of hope, Junko stabbed her sister in the back literally just to see the despair on her face. Just like she would do to all her followers including Monaca eventually perhaps. Nothing brings her joy more then bring despair to those closest to herself. Monaca was safe currently since she was observing and controlling the original Monokuma model (which had a couple of copies made just in case) while Junko was busy. This one was superior to some of the later weaker models of the same type. It was fortunate that Komaru made it to the school with the note she sent. It was genius listing her as the ultimate average girl since everything she had gathered on Komaru shown she was unremarkable. However, when she saw her, she had been sure that Komaru must be the Ultimate Cutie as she was a little thing that sired something in Junko's heart. She had been pleased that everyone was confused at what was happening and was excited to see who would kill someone first. So she had been bored by the introductions so kept an eye on Komaru as she introduced herself to Taka (Kiyotaka Ishimaru and a rule obsessed Moral Compass), Toko Fukawa (the Writer who Junko noted had seemed Komaru had a crush on much to Junko confusion as it caused strange feelings over her pretty little Komaru and an intense hate of Toko), Sayaka Maizono (the unremarkable Pop Sensation), Leon Kuwata (The King of Baseball who didn't even like baseball so Junko had no idea why he was ultimate Baseball since he only played one season and hates the sport entirely), creepy Hifumi Yamada (The Fanfic Writer who disgusted her on so many levels and was hoping died first) & Mondo Owada (Ultimate Biker Gang Leader who would easy to manipulate with his shameful secret if a lull occurs in the killings). When Hifumi had grabbed Komaru, Junko saw red. "Let me go." Komaru said setting Junko off. Junko nearly ripped his arm off and threatened him. Mondo dragged Hifumi away before Junko could physically harm him.

"Are you alright?" Junko asked raging. "He didn't hurt you right."

"I'm fine." Komaru assured her. Junko then beamed thankful that Komaru was hurt. Junko was relieved that this for some reason that confused herself.

"I am glad as I don't want to get my hands dirty so soon." Junko said not wanting to ruin her game. She decided to stay so no one hurt Komaru. Apart from the Despair Junko will give her that is. Makoto came over. Junko said, "I am Junko Enoshima. The Ultimate Fashionista. Nice to meet the brother of the cutie here."

"Thanks, I think," Makoto not sure what to make of Junko. After talking with his sister, Junko had stopped listening as it did not interest her, Makoto left. Junko watched her greatest threat, Kyoko Kirigiri (The Ultimate Detective and ultra-reserved) approach. Kyoko as expected was not very forthcoming. Junko watched making sure she did not remember her talent as it would ruin her game. Monaca should have made sure Kyoko had amnesia and cannot remember her talent. For she could see Kyoko did not remember much to her satisfaction. Komaru only manged to get her name before she drifted on. Chihiro Fujisaki (The Ultimate Programmer and a boy despite his cute girl appearance) came over next. He and Komaru got along nicely. Aoi Asahina aka Hina (the beautiful Ultimate Swimming Pro with a nice body) came over next. Junko genuinely smiled as she was the only classmate she could tolerate. She had been friendly and useful to manipulate since she was the sharpest tool in the shed.

"Heya! I'm Aoi Asahina! But my friends just call me Hina." She introduced herself.

"I am Junko Enoshima. The Ultimate Fashionista." She said super charming knowing it made Komaru jealous and to enact one part of her plan. "This is The Ultimate Cutie, Komaru Naegi."

"Ultimate Average girl."

"Sure, sure, got it! Here, I'll hammer it into my brain right now!" Hina stated. She just kept repeating my name and moving her finger across her palm like she was writing something. That's how she remembered things Junko recalled.

"What are you doing?" Komaru asked.

"You don't know? If you want to remember someone's name, you got to write it on your hand three times!" Hina explained confirming Junko's thoughts.

"Cool. I keep that in mind." Junko stated with an alluring smile making Hina blush and Komaru look irritated. "I sure to remember your name Hina."

"Its nice to have met you Junko and Komaru." Hina stated, "Anyway, time to me to move one. See you later." 

"Sure, same here." Komaru stated dislike of the girl on her face so subtle that only a master manipulator could see. Yasuhiro Hagakure (The Ultimate Clairvoyant and super laid back) and Sakura Ogami (The Ultimate Martial Artist and super buff girl) introduced themselves without much happening. The gothic Celestia Ludenburg (the Ultimate Gambler and another master manipulator). Not as good as Junko but still a loose cannon to keep an eye on.

"I do not think we have been introduced. I am Celestia Ludenburg but you can call me Celeste" She added on at end with flirtatious wink at Komaru making her blush and Junko flume.

"Hello Celestia…" Komaru started to say.

"I would much rather you call me Celeste." Celeste said still be flirtatious.

"As Kormau was going to say Celeste…." Junko started.

"I didn't say you call me Celeste. To you is Celestia" She said hiding a smug look. Komaru introduced them with Celeste staring at her with a mostly predatory look that only Junko could see. "I look forward to getting to know you better." Was her parting words to Komaru. Junko will have to keep an eye on her. Lastly Byakuya Togami, The__Ultimate Affluent Progeny was he ever so charming self. By that means very condescending and arrogant. The conversation wasn't that long and Junko could tell that Komaru did not like him. 


	5. Strangeness of Hope's Peak Continues

**Do Not Own Danganronpa**

**Danganronpa: Komaru's Despair**

**Chapter 4: The Strangeness of Hope's Peak Continues**

After having brief chat to Makoto where Komaru teased him over Sayaka while he got his own back with teasing her about the ultimate cutie thing from Junko, Kyoko Kirigiri came over and was rather aloof. Chihiro Fujisaki was a rather cute girl and would be a great friend. This was when Aoi Asahina aka Hina came over. Junko was all over her making Kormau more jealous and annoyed for some reason. She stared daggers at her as she left. She wasn't going to get along with her she worked out. She met with Yasuhiro Hagakure and Sakura Ogami after this and they both seems alright. The lovely Celeste came over andfound Celestia to be nice and would be a good friend. She even asked Kormau to call her Celeste. The last person was Byakuya Togami who had been a jerk and she did not like him. And with him, all the introductions are done. All in all, a whole range of characters. Some she would get on like Celeste, Toko, Junko & Chihiro while others she would try and avoid like Togami, Hina & definitely Hifumi. Speaking of Togami, he said shutting everyone up, "Okay, time to get down to business. This is no time to stand around like idiots and making friends like a bunch of dull eyed baboons. We need to discuss the real issues."

Junko stated, "I agree. As the only mentor here, it is my responsibility to get down with what is happening here. So, anyone want to inform me on what they know." The others apart from Komaru, Makoto and Junko looked at each other.

Sayaka eventually said, "Well…." She trailed off before saying, "Everyone here has also just suddenly fallen unconscious once they had arrived here."

Makoto commented with as shocked as Komaru felt, "What seriously!?"

"Just after each of us got to the main hall. Bam, we lost consciousness." Leon said backing up Sayaka, "And found ourselves somewhere here in the school."

"That is weird right." Junko said, "That everyone would get knocked out. Why us of all people. Is it a sadistic game someone is doing? To mess around with us as an initiation or is it something more? Well whatever it is no one told me what is going on."

Mondo said almost panicking, "Exactly. Therefore, we all are freaking out right now."

Taka then took charge and said, "This is not the only thing. You all saw that all the windows in the classrooms and hallways right. They were covered in big metal plates. This situation might be worse than we thought.

Junko then noted making Komaru realize that some of her stuff was missing, "All of my stuff is missing. Even my phone." Not that she really had anything with her. She then realized that Junko did have her phone so was confused why she said different. She was about to say something regarding this, but Junko gave a dark intimidating look. So, she stayed silent.

Chihiro comment realizing as well, "You right, I haven't seen my PDA anywhere."

Taka then indicated the giant metal door. "Then in the main hall we have the front doors completely blocked by this giant vault like door. There was anything like that when I first got here." He then yelled annoyed and intense again, "What's it doing there. What the heck!? Something is definitely wrong here."

"I knew it. It must be some sadistic game and we got caught up into it. If It is then it is my duty to protect everyone since I am the eldest and was made responsible for everyone by Headmaster Kir…." She cleared her throat. "…I mean the new Headmaster."

Leon said barley holding himself together, "What like a kidnapping. Someone grabbed us and haulled us to somekind of fake Hope's Peak Acadmacy. That doesn't seen right. Right? Right?" Everyone looked at each other.

"Come on. Don't think like that. You know I bet this is all just some part of the new orirntation pecedure or something." Hagakure said, the only one still chill about the situration. "Yeah. I am sure that's it. So I am just going to take it easy for a little bit." Somehow his little speech calmed a lot of people down. Komaru wasn't convinced that he was right as something was still off. She noted Junko had rolled her eyes at him so did not believed him. Kyoko and Togami both looked deep in thought. They must still have thoughts concerning the situration.

Chihiro said relieved, "Oh thank goodness. So you think they wanted to do something to surpise us."

"Well if that's is all then its nap time for me." Leon said like a drowning man hanging on to a lifeline as he was still one thing from totally breaking down. Everyone started chatting with each other. Toko started to come over but stopped when Celeste sweeped in. She dragged Komaru away. Junko move to follow with a dark look on her face before changing her mind and heading towards Hina with her charming smile in place. Celeste stared at Komaru for a few seconds with a predatory look that Komaru misinterpputed as a friendy look.

She said, "So Kormau. I just wanted to say that if there is something terrible going on then I am here for you."

"That's so nice of you." Komaru said smiling. "I really glad that we are friends."

"We only just meet but I am sure that we will the greatest of friends." Celeste said with a grin. However this when Komaru remenber as everything going to hell when the the school bell rung. One of the tv screens on the wall switched on. It just shown static. A shadow appeared on it.

A male voice said, "Ahem! Ahem! Testing…. Testing. Mike check, one, two." Everyone was confused. His voice made Komaru filll with dread. Depsite showing so playful, it contained a dark edge. It reminded Komaru of someone. "Hello everyone this is a test of the school broadcast system. Am I on? Can everyone hear me?" No answered. He continued regardless, "Ok, well then….!" He then become more serious. "Ahh, to all incoming students!. I would like to begin the entrance ceremony right now." Then his last words sounded even more dark and onimous. "Please head to the gym right now so we can begin. That is all. I will be waiting."


	6. Junko's Plan Begins

**Do Not Own Danganronpa**

**Danganronpa: Komaru's Despair**

**Chapter 5: Junko's Plan Begins**

Junko internally smiled as she charmed Hina and when Monokuma appeared on screen. She of course acted confused but internally was pleased that Monaca was doing everything according to plan. If there was one thing Junko could say about Monaca is that she always did as she was told to the letter. A useful servant that Junko kept around due to her usefulness. The closest she got to caring for another living being as she was like Junko in so many ways but at the same time was very loyal. There was no worry of Monaca betraying her. And if she did then Junko would be proud of her especially if she somehow caused Junko to feel her own despair. The death of her sister only caused a small dose. She had hoped for a higher dose of despair, but it did not turn out like that. She wanted to experience it herself but unfortunately, she doesn't really feel anything. The only feeling she got were something that might have been family affection for Ikusaba, a small fondness for Hina, affection for Monaca and whatever was in her heart for Komaru. Making her more determined to bring Komaru into the depths of despair. She would look fantastic filled with despair. She did not listen to Monokuma's words since she wrote them. Once he was done talking, Junko said, "What… The… Hell…" to pretend that she had been listening. Everyone looked at each other unsure of what to make of it.

"Who was that?" Komaru asked Junko. She just shrugged in response.

Togami bluntly said, "Well then if you'll excuse me." He then left without another word

Makoto said, "Hey you can't take off like that." He shook his head at Tojami's actions

Hagakure said still very chill, "Oh, now I get it. This whole thing was just to get us all pumped for the entrance ceremony! Man, thank god it was all a joke. I'd be totally freaked if this was real! Alright, guess I'll head out too. Wonder what they got planned for us next..." He then left the room. Leon left without a word, but he looked even more nervous if that was possible. He would break first Junko thought to herself. So, she will keep an eye on him as she wanted to see him break.

Chihiro said running out after him, "W-Wait for me! I wanna go with you!"

Toko stated, "N-Not that anyone cares, but I-I'm leaving too" She bolted out of the door after glancing at Komaru. Hina, Taka, Sakura, Mondo and Hifumi decided to leave. Junko looked around the room to see Komaru and Makoto talking with each other. Kyoko was deep in thought and Celestia was staring at Komaru with a hidden smirk. Junko is disturbed from her thoughts by Sayaka.

Sayaka said being very friendly but not genuine, "Hey Junko was it."

Junko put on a fake smile and said, "Yes I am."

She then said more serious, "I assure you that Komaru will be better off with Toko."

"What do you mean?" Junko growled.

"You are not feeling love." Sayaka said looking at Junko right in the eye. "I don't want Makoto's sister to get hurt."

Junko said angry at her comments, "How do you know what I am feeling."

"I just have really good intuition." She said not missing a beat. "And it is telling me that you are not be trusted." She continued to stare at Junko. She then said, "I don't know why but I am sure that I will figure it out." She said warning Junko as she left not that Junko cared. "Don't mess with her." Junko narrowed her eyes at Sayaka having a feeling that Sayaka would be trouble for her plans with Komaru. If this wasn't bad enough Kyoko was giving her a funny look. Making Junko believe she overheard Sayaka. This wasn't good if Kyoko started prying into her since she was the Ultimate Detective. She needed to talk with Monaca to do some damage control. She glanced around to see Makoto and Komaru had left.

"They already left." Celeste stated with a grin on her face. She said in a quiet voice as she walked past, "Komaru will be mine I assure you." She looked smug already figuring out Junko will not do anything in view of Kyoko. Junko gritted her teeth. She grabbed Celeste's arm.

She warned her with a hiss, "She is mine alright."

"We see about that." Celeste said as Junko left her go as Kyoko decided to finally move. Celeste strolled off.

Junko was about to do the same, but Kyoko said, "Junko." Stopping her in her tracks. She turned her attention to Kyoko.

"Yes." Junko said wondering what she wanted. They stared at each other for a few moments.

She said shaking her head, "Oh, never mind." She quickly walked off. Before Junko could stop her, she stopped and said, "I am here if you wanted to talk about it you know." She then disappeared. Junko was baffled for the first time in a long while. Kyoko must be planning something she settled on with no other explanation for her behaviour. Perhaps she should have chat with her to make sure to distract her from figuring everything and work out why she offered. And to figure what she wanted just now. Kyoko had managed to catch her interest. Nothing had managed that since Monaca (And Komaru of course). Since everyone had left, Junko headed towards the Gym. Once she got there, she found Mondo, Sakura, Taka and Hina still hanging around. She lurked outside the door as she did not want to interact with them.

Mondo was ranting, "God, I had no idea this Hope's Peak Academy place was going be such a pain. This is not that much different from the time I spent in juvie." He thought for a minute, "Actually, this place is even worse! 

Taka said not believing it, "Th-They're just trying to spook us! They'll take those metal plates down later, I'm sure of it..."

Mondo continued yelling, "Well hell, it not like I'm scared or nothing. Let's just get this over with! Hey! Where's whoever called us here!?" He practically ran into the gym.

"Mondo, stop! No running!" Taka said following him.

Sakura said, I too shall go." She added, "Remember what I said All we can do now is hope for the best and prepare for the worst. Nothing ventured, nothing gained." She left.

Junko entered and gave Hina a smile. She asked, "Alright?" Hina smiled back.

Hina said with worry, "Just worried."

"Don't worry about it. I will make sure nothing bad will happen to you." Junko promised. She did not want Hina to die first. As she wanted to see her despair and did not want to lose her only 'friend' when there was plenty of morons left to die. Hina and her entered the gym.


	7. Kyoko's Observations 1

**Do Not Own Danganronpa**

**Danganronpa: Komaru's Despair**

**Chapter 5: Kyoko's Observations 1 – The Beginning of Despair**

Kyoko Kirigiri awoke to find herself sitting a desk in what appeared to be a fancy dorm room. The last thing she remembered was arriving at Hope's Peak Academy at 6AM so she could find her father and had a chat with him. She had headed to his office. Her eyes widened as she recalled discovering something strange in her father's office, a strange bear instead of Jin Kirigiri sitting in the chair. Before she knew it, everything went had black and someone had laughed callously. This laugh made her shudder. It was pure malevolent. It did sound like a woman she noted. So how did she end up here. She looked around the room to see if there were any clues of where she was. Nothing really told her anything apart from a picture of two girls on the table next to the bed. One was a short, dark brown-haired girl with desaturated green eyes and the other had dark red eyes and long, dishevelled red hair that matched her eyes. They were smiling and the red-haired girl was clutched a notebook. They seemed close.The room seemed to belong to the red-haired girl as outfits looking like the one, she was wearing was hanging a wardrobe. As she searched the room for the key as the door was strangely locked from the inside, she found the notebook tucked under the bed. However, it had looked someone tried to destroy it. On the from was _Ryo… ashi… emory Notebook. _It was locked up by a rather new looking lock. On the back was the strangest thing an envelope with her name on it. They must of expect her to find it. She opened the envelope. Inside was a key with Ryōko on it and note. She read the note. It said:

_Dear Kyoko Kirigiri_

_I am writing this letter while she is asleep from the moment. I forgotten who but someone told me to ask you for help. I had managed to save you from the evil grip of Despair herself. I dragged you to my room within Hope's Peak that The Mastermind of the upcoming game had locked me in. I am sorry on springing this on you, but I needed to tell you before I forget everything again and whist Despair & The Mastermind are leaving me alone for the first time in ages. Something terrible is going to happen here at Hope's Peak. The Mastermind has managed to take control of the entire building for Despair. I don't know what they are planning or if I did, I had forgotten due to my bad memory. I need you help to free me from the grip of The Mastermind and to save my beloved Komaru from being trapped by Despair like The Mastermind. I can't let my Ultimate Cutie become like The Mastermind who lacks feelings and who had carelessly murdered her loyal sister all for Despair. Or even worse become like Despair herself. All I can say is I hope you help me as I don't really know who I can ask. I better go as The Mastermind should be coming back soon. I will try and contact you again._

_Your friend _

_Ryōko Otonashi - Apparently the Ultimate Analyst. _

Kyoko put down the letter. It didn't really make much sense. She filed the letters details away. Using the key, she unlocked the door and exited to a long corridor with more dorms. She hid the journal in her jacket having the feeling that it would more likely disappear if she left it here. Shutting the door revealed that the other side of the door blended into the wall. Only someone super observant like Kyoko could see the handle. She made her way to the front entrance to see if there was anyone else at the school. She was there first so had time to observe the others. The Ultimate Affluent Progeny Byakuya Togami was easy to figure out. He was a cold and self-centred person. And a jerk. The Ultimate Programmer, Chihiro Fujisaki surprised her with being a boy but that was it. He was very intelligent but was very meek and timid. The Ultimate Moral Compass, Kiyotaka Ishimaru was not interesting as he was very righteous and values order and rules above all else. The Ultimate Baseball Star, Leon Kuwata was very passionate & hot-blooded, but he also did not seem stable. The Ultimate Clairvoyant, Yasuhiro Hagakure seemed to be unnaturally chill making Kyoko feel that he may be on some sort of drug. The Ultimate Biker Gang Leader, Mondo Owada seemed to a stereotypical delinquent, but he also seemed be somewhat like Chihiro underneath it. A fear of being weak. The Ultimate Martial Artist, Sakura Ogami seemed to contrary of her appearance might suggest was quiet, kind and level-headed girl. The Ultimate Pop Sensation, Sayaka Maizono was very cheerful, sweet, and supporting. However, it seems like with Leon, that it wouldn't take much to cause her to snap. The Ultimate Swimming Pro, Aoi Asahina was a warm, cheerful, upbeat, and outgoing girl who was very friendly. The Ultimate Writing Prodigy, Toko Fukawa was intellectually gifted, yet had very poor social behaviour. There also seem to be some else lurking underneath. The Ultimate Fanfic Creator, Hifumi Yamada seemed to be very creepy and unnerved Kyoko with his comments. The Ultimate Gambler, Celestia Ludenberg was unreadable. The Ultimate Lucky Student, Makoto Naegi was unremarkable but their seemed something about him that she can't pinpoint. Lastly the two people who had gained her interest. The Ultimate Average Girl, Komaru Naegi and The Ultimate Fashionista, Junko Enoshima. Komaru seemed somehow more unremarkable then her brother. However, she had managed to catch the attention of Toko, Junko, Ryōko, Celestia and Hifumi (even if his was creepy in nature). There was more there then what appears. Requiring closer look. Junko on the other hand seemed to link to Ryōko. Both referred to Komaru as The Ultimate Cutie. After thinking about it she came up with a possible theory. Perhaps Ryōko and Junko were two sides of the same coin. Junko did seem very similar to the picture of Ryōko after all. The eyes gave her away. So, once everyone had introduced themselves and what appeared to be The Mastermind talking, Kyoko had approached Junko. After checking her over for a few minutes caused her to see that perhaps Junko had no idea of Ryōko. So, she just said, "I am here if you wanted to talk about it you know." She then disappeared towards the gym. She was sure she had gained Junko's attention. She will figure out the mystery of Ryōko.


	8. The Three Bears

**Do Not Own Danganronpa**

**Danganronpa: Komaru's Despair**

**Chapter 6: The Three Bears**

Komaru and Makoto entered the school gym. A feeling of dread filled Komaru. Something was not right about the entire situation. Makoto commented, "It really does look like an entrance ceremony." He was right as everything was set up like an entrance ceremony. However, no one else apart from fifteen of them were there. Also, that male voice was off. She did not know why but it filled her with dread.

Hagakure said happy that he had been right, "See? Told you! It's totally normal entrance ceremony stuff." Everyone stood around in silence waiting for whatever to happen. The nice music that had been playing over the intercom cut out.

The male voice said cutting through the silence, "Hey there, howdy, hello! Is everyone here? Good! Then let's get things rolling!" A strange bear then appeared. This bear's whole face and body were divided by half. Its right side is white and has the classic expression of teddy bear. The left side however was a more sinister appearance. It is black, has a red, horizontal, jagged eye that resembles the Hope's Peak Academy logo and an evil smile. The snout and belly was white.

"A teddy bear?" Komaru stated.

"I'm not a teddy bear! I...am...Monokuma! And I am this school's headmaster!" The bear, Monokuma said. This shocked everyone to different degrees except Hagakure who was unphased by the whole thing. "Nice to meet you all!" He then said. The same dread filled Komaru and she spoted some others shudder.

Hufumi said scared, "That teddy bear can talk!"

Komaru heard Leon mutter , "I can't cope with this man."

Taka tried to calm everyone down with, "Calm down! I'm sure there's just a speaker inside it." It was futile as Monokuma started speaking again.

He said more sinisterly. "I told you already, I'm not a teddy bear. I am Monokuma! And I'm your headmaster. If you don't like it then I hope you keep all of the despair of it to yourself. Now then, moving on! We really must hurry and get started. Frist order of business. Your deputy headmaster and school councillor, Shirokuma has a few words." Another bear resembling Monokuma but instead painted the left side of his body white and wrapped bandages around his left leg, left forearm, and the left side of his head popped up from nowhere. His body is somewhat worn and covered in scratches.

Shirokuma said sounding slight feminine but was in fact male, "Hey guys, I am happy to meet with all of you." He seemed over friendly for the situation they were in. "I hope we all get along."

Monokuma continued with, "Now to introduce your head of security and school announcer, Kurokuma." Another bear looking like Monokuma and Kurokuma appeared. This one was half dark-grey and half black split equally down the centre. He wore a dark-grey fedora hat with a red and white feather on it. He has gold teeth and was smoking a cigar. He also wears an eye-patch with a heart decal over the right eye, a black tie, and a golden chain with a padlock and star-shaped charm.

He said, "Well I would like to say it's nice to meet with you, but I would be lying as you all looking like a bunch of forking idiots…. Hey what gives Mono. I can't forking curse. Not cool man."

"We are in a school Kuro so no cursing allowed." Monokuma said not caring in the slightest. "There are kids present."

"Not cool at all." Kurokuma repeated, He then said sounding like he was leering, "The only saving grace is all the pretty ladies." Shirokuma wacked him on the back off the head.

"Remember Kuro of what we talked about." Shirokuma said not liking his comments. Kurokuma mumbled under his breath. No one knew what to make of these two bears. Shirokuma seemed like the nicest one of the lot but Komaru will have to wait and see what each bear does.

Monokuma then said, "Right now the introductions are done I like to say good morning all."

Taka automatically replied with, "Good morning."

Toko mumbled, "Y-y-you don't have to s-s-s-say it b-back."

Monokuma continued, "Now let you commence with the entrance ceremony. I would like to talk about your life here at Hope's Peak. You all represent the hope of the world." He shared a look with Kurokuma. Shirokuma looked down in what appeared to be guilt or disgust. "This hope must be protected at all costs as we don't want it to turn into despair at the loss of hope. So, to protect this hope, you all will live here together in a communal life. Obeying all the school regulations."

Kurokuma said glee in his voice, "Or you will be punished severity by yours truly."

Monokuma then continued, "The end date is the day you die."

"What!" Komaru exclaimed.

Toko also stated, "Wh-what did h-h-he just say…..?"

Celeste said deadpanning "We will be trapped here forever?"

"Fear not. You do not suffer for the lack of common amenities." Shirokuma said trying to cheer everyone up.

Sayaka said upsetting Shirokuma, "That's the least of our worries right now!"

"What the hell? You're saying I have to live here forever? You're screwing with us, right?" Junko yelled at the three bears. Monokuma did not react, Kurokuma jumped at her tone while Shirokuma flinched.

Monokuma assured everyone, "I am not screwing with you! I am no liar, of that you can be 100% sure" Junko moved to the front and punched him. She yelped in pain. Monokuma's mood soured.

"Punishment time," Kurokuma said glee in his voice. He ordered, "Yo, Minions drag her away. its time." Six Monokuma lookalikes wearing riot guard marched into the gym. They intimidated everyone. Two grabbed Junko and carted her off. Komaru motioned to help Junko but Makoto stopped her. Kurokuma followed on with a spring in his step. The remaining 4 stood in the front.

"There is Guard Monokumas. Which are extensions of myself meaning I am untouchable." Monokuma stated.

Shirokuma said seeing people's mood, "Don't worry about Miss Endoshima. She will be brought back before bedtime."

"Now that has taken care off. I want to inform you that you're completely cut off from the outside world. So you don't have to worry about the land beyond these walls ever again!"

Makoto stated, "Cut off...? So all those metal plates all over the school...They're there to keep us trapped in here?"

"Correct, That's exactly what they're there for. No matter how much you may yell and scream for help...help will not come. So with all of that in mind, feel free to live out your life here with reckless abandon!" Monokuma stated. Everything started to sink in that something major was about to happen. This was when the despair had started even if Komaru did not know it at the time.


End file.
